


say when (say when)

by pirateygoodness



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/pseuds/pirateygoodness
Summary: Sara wriggles her way into Ava's lap, positions her body in between Ava and her computer and smiles. "Yeah, but I'm pretty sure I read that if you take breaks, your work is more efficient.""Where did you read that?" Ava asks.Sara shrugs. "Somewhere. Gideon told me. It's science from the future, probably.""Probably," Ava replies. She's softening now, looking at Sara like she's a little tempted. Her mouth curls into a thoughtful smile. Her free hand has closed her laptop and now she's running it up and down Sara's arm. Her touch raises goosebumps, even through Sara's shirt: even if Ava's not sure that she wants this, Sara's body sure is. "So what should we do on this break?"





	say when (say when)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Bow Down" by Chvrches.

Ava sighs and sets down her laptop. "I have this budget report to go over and Nate didn't get it to me until the last second, I'm -"

Sara just shakes her head and smiles. She loves this. Ava's always so dedicated, she gets focused on work because she loves what she does and she believes in it. She's great at it, too. It makes Sara feel so proud, knowing someone as amazing and successful as Ava could fall for her. 

But also, she just needs Ava to not talk right now. Sara cuts her sentence off with her mouth, kisses Ava quiet. "You wanted to come home to me, right?" she teases. 

Ava sighs. She's smiling but her brow's still furrowed, the little indentation that tells Sara she's worried about work. Her shoulders are tight and practically up around her ears, and Sara just wants her to - work is important, but so is not working, especially when she gets like this. "I know, but I have so much to get done," Ava says. 

Sara wriggles her way into Ava's lap, positions her body in between Ava and her computer and smiles. "Yeah, but I'm pretty sure I read that if you take breaks, your work is more efficient." 

"Where did you read that?" Ava asks. 

Sara shrugs. "Somewhere. Gideon told me. It's science from the future, probably." 

"Probably," Ava replies. She's softening now, looking at Sara like she's a little tempted. Her mouth curls into a thoughtful smile. Her free hand has closed her laptop and now she's running it up and down Sara's arm. Her touch raises goosebumps, even through Sara's shirt: even if Ava's not sure that she wants this, Sara's body sure is. "So what should we do on this break?" 

Sara grins. She leans in to close the space between her mouth and Ava's. She kisses slowly, trying to get a read on just where Ava is with her desire. Ava rewards her with a sigh and the feeling of her smile against Sara's mouth. "You're incorrigible," Ava sighs. 

"You're into it," Sara says back, dipping her hands under the hem of Ava's shirt and reaching up to palm her breasts. Her touch is rough and artless but that works for Ava, makes her arch up into Sara's hands. "Anyway I've got a couple of ideas. For your break." 

"Yeah?" Ava asks. Her voice is a little breathless. There's this special pitch she sometimes hits with her voice, low and relenting and it's there right now to tell Sara that Ava's starting to feel it. 

Sara kisses Ava once, slow and long and deep, and releases her mouth with a wet pop. "Yeah, like. Maybe I could eat you out. I bet that'd be relaxing." 

Sara feels Ava shift underneath her. "I guess," Ava sighs. 

"Do you think you'd want that?" Sara asks. 

Ava takes a deep breath and then exhales, shakily. "Yeah," she says. One of Ava's hands has found its way to Sara's hip and she starts teasing there, nudging Sara's shirt up so that she can run her fingertips along the skin just above Sara's waistband. She's wearing lounge pants, the floaty ones she keeps in Ava's apartment and suddenly she's deeply aware of how easy it would be for Ava to slip her hand inside them. 

"Tell me about it," Sara says. Ava's always so good at talking dirty, and it's a sure-fire way to get her worked up. 

Ava walks her fingers a little way up Sara's hip and she traces a heart there, against the spot where her hip starts to ease into her waist. "You start," she asks. 

Sara can do that. She rocks herself down into Ava's lap, runs her whole body against Ava's front and watches her eyes slip shut. "I want my mouth on your cunt," Sara says. "Because I think you want it real bad tonight." 

"Yeah." 

"I bet your clit's already hard for me; I love when it gets like that. It's so easy to just wrap my tongue around it." 

Ava shifts underneath Sara, her thighs sort of squeezing together. "Oh, I love when you do that," Ava mumbles. Her free hand comes up to the back of Sara's head and she pulls, dragging Sara in to be kissed. 

"I want you to come against my mouth," Sara whispers, hot and wet against Ava's lips. "I want to feel you against my chin when you come, want your slick all over me."  
"Yes," Ava hisses. She pulls Sara in closer, almost reflexively. 

"You want me to fuck you with my tongue?" Sara asks. "Want to feel me wiggling inside you all thick and wet? I can do that, honey. I can tease you with it, lick all around before I put it in." 

Ava inhales and it almost sounds like a sob, she's so worked up. "Oh god, Sara I -" 

"Tell me about it," Sara whispers. "Are you wet for me? Can you feel yourself?" 

Sara reaches in between them, rubs her hand against the front of Ava's pyjamas. Her legs are pressed together too tightly for Sara to really tease her but she manages to get one fingertip close enough that Ava's hips roll up into her touch. "I am," she sighs. "So wet, I want you so much you're so _good_ to me." 

The words go right to Sara's cunt; she loves this part. Ava's voice is a little ragged, an edge to it that's almost a whine from how much she's feeling. "Tell me what you want," Sara mumbles, kissing at the edge of Ava's mouth. 

"I want your mouth on me," Ava whimpers. "I want your tongue all over, want you to clean me off and suck on my clit."

"I can do that." 

"Want to come all over your face," she sighs. "Please, Sara I want it -" 

Sara kisses Ava slow, plants herself more firmly in Ava's lap. "Not yet." Ava whines and Sara puts her fingers against Ava's lips, lets Ava kiss her fingertip and suck on it. She nips a little, frustrated, and Sara chuckles. "I need to know what you want to do to me. After you come." 

Ava moans again, her fingertips digging in to Sara's skin at every point of contact as she flexes her hands. It's almost involuntary, a reflex born from her desire. "Gonna fuck you," Ava says. "Until you're exhausted. You've got too much energy." 

Now it's Sara's turn to squirm. "Yeah?" she asks. Her voice comes out soft and feminine, almost like a purr. Ava has that effect on her. 

Ava nods, digs her nails in against Sara's hip. "I'm gonna fill you up. Want to eat you out and use my hand until you're stuffed full, until you're begging me to let you come. I want to see how much of me I can fit inside you." 

Sara bites her lip, hard. They've been working up to it, edging closer and closer to Ava's whole hand inside of her and every step they take Sara comes a little harder. Her cunt already feels hungry for it and she squirms, whispers. "I'd like that." 

"Want to see if you can take my thumb today, baby?" Ava asks. 

Sara doesn't even feel that in her head; her cunt reacts to it first, clenches _yes_ and she's suddenly incredibly aware of it. She can feel how wet she is now, her whole lower half already throbbing for Ava. "Maybe," Sara whispers. "If you want to." 

"I wanna," Ava mumbles. "But first you've gotta go down on me." 

"Take your pants off." Sara rises up onto her knees and moves off of Ava, sits beside her on the bed and watches. 

Ava undresses efficiently. Sara is still surprised by how much she loves it, this little window into Ava's body language, her habits. Ava slides out of her lounge pants and pulls her tank top over her head and it's not slow or seductive or for Sara's benefit, necessarily. But it feels intimate, that Sara gets to see her slide out of her clothing with ease, without pretense.

It's oddly romantic, and even moreso when Ava comes back to meet her on the bed, naked. There's a soft smile on her face, a little self-satisfied because she knows that she's got Sara. She knows that she's coming back to Sara whose mouth is practically watering at the thought of licking Ava's clit. She can see the desire in Sara's eyes, and it makes her confident. 

Sara runs her gaze down the length of Ava's body and follows with her hand. Her fingertips stop at all the most important places: the hard curve of Ava's collarbone, the soft of her breasts and the soft-firm ridges of her tits. She watches Ava arch up and moves her touch lower, across the valley of her waist and the upward curve of her hip and the soft expanse of her thigh. Sara rests there, runs her thumb across Ava's skin and meets Ava's eyes. 

Ava's got her lower lip caught between her teeth. Her eyes are already hooded and half-closed with desire. "You look so eager," Sara says. "I wonder if you even need me to warm you up." 

Ava shifts; Sara can feel the way Ava's thigh rolls underneath her hand, the flex of the muscle there. "Maybe not." 

"Maybe I should check," Sara says. Ava shudders, full-body, with delight. 

Sara drags her hand down, across the curve at the front of Ava's thigh and down towards her cunt, the soft hair already curly and slick with her wetness. Ava's legs part almost like a reflex as Ava rolls onto her back, spreads herself apart to give Sara better access. She drags her palm across Ava's slit and she can already feel it, how wet and how warm. She's going to taste so good, Sara can tell. 

Sara slides one finger in between Ava's lower lips. There's this spot near her entrance where her slick collects, delicious and inviting and Sara slips into it. Ava's so wet, slippery and overheated on Sara's fingertips. It still feels like such a gift that Sara can get Ava aroused like this. Above her, Ava sighs, shivering a little at her touch. Sara smiles and slides her finger up, dragging some of Ava's slick towards her clit. 

Ava's clit is hard for her, just like Sara said it would be. 

Sara feels it there, firm and waiting for her to kiss it. When she drags one slippery finger over the ridge of it Ava groans, her head sinking back into her pillow. Sara chuckles. "You're so slick for me. You made made such a mess already, it's all over my fingers." 

Ava makes another sound, half-laugh and half-moan. She's rocking her hips a little, already trying to rock them down into Sara's hand. Sara takes her hand back and Ava whimpers. 

She lifts her hands up, makes sure they both see the way that Ava's wetness all over her fingertips catches the light. "Look at these. You'd better clean them off." 

Sara lifts her hand up to Ava's mouth, tries her best not to groan at the way Ava closes her eyes and takes it. It's only two fingers and Ava takes them into her mouth eagerly. Her tongue is warm and deft against Sara's fingertips and Sara can feel the pressure against her fingertips as she sucks, cleaning Sara as thoroughly as she can. It feels so good. Sara shivers, has to bite back a groan. Her cunt is aching, already begging for Ava's tongue to move just like that between her legs. Ava releases her fingers with a wet, happy suound. She smiles, like she knows just what the feel of her mouth does to Sara. "Clean enough?" she asks. 

Sara nods. "Gonna have to finish you off with my mouth," she says. "You ready for that?" 

" _Yes_ ," Ava sighs. "Sara, please I'm so _wet_ I just want you, _please._ " 

Sara moves back down Ava's body and flattens herself on the bed between her legs. Ava moans just at the sight of her, lifts her knees. Sara settles herself, finds a position that's more than familiar and just takes a moment to breathe. She loves this so much, the way Ava spreads herself open for Sara; trusts Sara with the most sensitive, precious parts of her. She loves the moment that this starts, when she presses her mouth to Ava's clit and kisses it. She loves the way Ava cries out and sighs just at the feel of having her there. 

She slips her tongue in forward, slides it between Ava's lower lips to wrap it around her clit and _oh_ , she wasn't lying. Ava's more than ready, and at the feel of Sara working her in earnest she shivers and sighs with delight. Sara can feel Ava's cunt clench against her chin, the walls of it flexing and pulsing and then there's even more slick, warm and wet enough that Sara's face is practically sliding against her. 

Sara runs her tongue around the top of Ava's clit, flicking gently. She's rewarded with another sigh, a twitch in Ava's hips that means she's having trouble keeping still. "Talk to me," Sara says. It's muffled against Ava's cunt, but Ava hears it. 

Sara knows it because of the way Ava inhales, slow and shaky like she needs to compose herself. "Please," she says. "Sara, I'm so - you're so good." 

Sara licks at Ava's clit once, a little too gently: positive reinforcement. 

" _Fuck_ , Sara I want - I'm so close. Put your tongue in me, please I want it, you're always so good when you -" Ava starts, but her sentence finishes in low, wordless moan because Sara's plunging her tongue inside, as deep as it'll go. 

She pulls back, runs her tongue along the edge of Ava's entrance. She's so sensitive here, Sara loves playing with her like this and listening to the way that her touch drives Ava wild. "Fuck me," Ava hisses, an exclamation rather than a command. "Oh, I'm gonna -" 

Sara runs her tongue along the edge of Ava's entrance with more force, stretching her gently, before she slips her tongue in once more. She fucks into her once or twice, listens to the way that Ava's sighs pitch up, getting higher and higher. "Lick me - _fuck_ \- Sara you've gotta - my _clit_ I'm so _close_ -" 

Sara can't hold back a smile. She's sure Ava can feel it, that there's a difference in her face when Sara's grinning into her cunt, but she can't help herself. This is just so much _fun_ , and Ava's so far gone and all Sara can taste and smell is the slickness of her, all over her chin. She's so wet, so ready, and when she moves back up to Ava's clit she feels another flex, a little dribble of wetness running over her chin and down the front of her throat. She takes Ava's clit into her mouth, sucks on it gently before she starts working her tongue in earnest. 

Above her, Ava's words lose coherence. It starts as encouragement, devolves into _yes, fuck_ and then she's moaning, louder and higher with every breath. Sara laps at Ava's clit like the fate of the world depends on it, works her faster and faster until Ava's moans hit a fever pitch and she's breaking apart, the shivers of her orgasm washing over her as she shakes against Sara's mouth. 

It's perfect. 

It's everything Sara loves about going down on Ava, the sound of how _good_ she makes her feel and the warm wetness of her filling Sara's senses. She feels so proud of herself. She could do this forever, she thinks. She could lay here between Ava's thighs and eat her pussy over and over again. 

Ava finishes riding out the last edge of her climax with a sigh, reaches down to stroke Sara's hair to let her know that she's done. Sara looks up, slippery-mouthed and a little disheveled. Ava's still spread out above her but there's stillness to her now, all of that urgency and worry melted away. "You feel better, baby?" Sara asks. 

Sara pushes herself up with one hand, swipes Ava's slick off of her chin with the other. Ava laughs, reaches for a pillow and sort of shoves it at Sara, half-heartedly. "Don't get smug," she says. 

Sara laughs. "I have no idea what you're talking about." 

Ava rolls her eyes. That's fair - Sara deserves it. She _is_ smug, she can still taste Ava's cunt salty on her lips and Ava looks so beautifully fucked-out. Really, it's an achievement that she's not more smug. 

"Did I do a bad job?" Sara asks, knowing that the answer is all over her mouth.

Ava sighs. "That's not the point." 

Sara crawls up the bed, finds the spot against Ava's side where she fits the best. There's a little nook here, where Sara can lay with her chin tucked on top of Ava's breasts and the rest of her wrapped against Ava's side, and she works her way into it. Ava wraps her arm around Sara's back, rubs her shoulder gently and then bends her elbow to give herself the right angle to play with Sara's hair. 

It's nice, like this. 

It's comfortable and intimate. There's something about how well they know each other now that's - Sara's not sure she has the words just yet. It's something she never really thought about having. But here she is, pressing flirty little kisses against Ava's chest while she recovers, and it's kind of the best thing ever. 

Ava drags her nails across Sara's scalp, tugs gently as she runs her fingers through Sara's hair and works at a gently tangled section. Sara tries not to shiver. Ava coming all over her face hasn't made Sara any less horny and with every touch Sara feels sparks along her skin, building the throb between her legs. 

It's hard to know how long time passes. Sara's body is giving her a skewed sense of things; everything feels like it's not happening fast enough because her clit is making her _impatient._ Eventually, after an amount of time somewhere in between seconds and minutes, Ava wraps a strand of Sara's hair around her index finger and gives it a gentle tug. "So, I think we had plans for after you took care of me?" 

Sara can't fight it: she squirms, presses her whole self into Ava's side with delight. She's been trying to wait, to not think about the pressure in her cunt but now that Ava's suggested it she's practically aching for it. Going down on Ava always gets her like this; makes her want it so much that she can't help but show her eagerness. 

Ava uses her hand first. There's just enough space for her to slip in between their bodies, reaching for the part of Sara that's crying out for her touch. 

Sara's not even naked yet; she's still wearing pyjama pants and she doesn't have panties on underneath. Ava's hand slips down the front of them so easily. Ava smiles when she reaches Sara's waistband and feels the bare skin there. "Sara," she murmurs, mock-scandalized. 

Sara just sort of sighs, rolls onto her back so that Ava can touch her better. 

Ava takes the hint. 

She runs her hand further down, across Sara's mound and into the warm humid parts of her that are just throbbing, practically begging for her hand. Ava presses, runs her fingertips across Sara's slit and then curls just one of them in between her lips. 

Sara didn't realize how wet she was until Ava started touching her. 

Ava's fingertips practically slide in; Sara's cunt drools around them, eagerly. Ava explores at first, runs her fingertips across every tender inch of Sara and it's all Sara can do to keep from squirming. She wants Ava so badly that she feels like she's on fire, her whole brain a chorus of _come on, come on, fuck me._

"You're so wet for me," Ava purrs. Her voice sounds like a caress, wrapping itself around Sara's ears and sending sparks across her body, making that ache build just a little more. "How did you get so wet?" 

"You," Sara mumbles, her words effortful. "From tasting you." 

"You like me in your mouth?" Ava asks. "You like when I'm slick all over you, licking up my come?" 

Sara feels her cunt flex, hears Ava chuckle. " _Yes_ ," she hisses. 

Ava's fingers are tracing circles around Sara's clit but they start to move lower, sliding back down to where she's slick and almost painfully empty. She lets them sit at Sara's entrance and hovers there, scissors her fingers apart to stretch her gently and it's so good that Sara wants to scream. She wants those fingers inside her, wants as much of Ava as she can handle filling her up, big and unrelenting. She wants to get fucked until she can't feel her legs, wants so much and Ava's such a _tease_ she's gonna - 

"You want me in there?" Ava asks. 

Sara can't make words anymore. She whimpers in reply, desperate enough that hopefully Ava gets the message. 

Ava's fingers stretch again, and Sara groans at the feeling. "You want me to fuck you as deep as I can?" she asks. 

Sara whimpers, feels her cunt flex again and there's slick dripping down her lips now, she can feel it. She wants it so much, _fuck_ she'd do anything she just wants Ava _inside_ her. "Take off your pants," Ava asks, and takes her hand away. 

Sara's forgotten, suddenly, how to take off her pants. 

It takes her a minute or so to come to her senses, to think beyond the feeling of Ava's fingers on her cunt and remember her legs and arms and the rest of her. It's another minute for her to do what Ava asks; to lift her legs up and wriggle out of her pyjamas. In that minute, Ava's moved down the bed to fit in between her legs and just the sight of her down there sends a fresh wave of desire through her. Sara feels her cunt twitch, hungry at the sight of Ava right where she needs to be. 

Ava runs her fingertip across Sara's slit one more time. "You're so wet I can see it," she says. "Did you know that?" 

"Ava -" Sara starts to beg, but she's cut off by Ava's thumb pressing against her clit. She hits it just the right way, and all Sara can do is groan and squirm at the feel of it. 

Ava runs her fingertips lower, rests them at Sara's entrance again. "You want me to put them in you?" she asks. 

Sara nods. 

"How many do you want?" Ava presses, slips her fingertips just far enough into Sara that she can feel how much she's not being filled up. Sara hears herself whine, tries to rock her hips down to get Ava to fill her up. "Just two?" 

Ava slides her fingers home and they practically fall into Sara. She's so ready, so wet for this and even though she can feel Ava's hand against her cunt, knows that she's knuckle-deep, it hardly feels like anything at all. She wants to feel _full_ , wants to get stretched out and this isn't enough for her, isn't nearly enough. Ava's fingers slide back, almost all the way out of her and then back in to the hilt. Sara feels her walls squeeze and flex around Ava, desperately searching for more. "You're so tight around me. I bet this is enough." Ava's voice is sing-song and teasing and Sara's so desperate for her she feels like she can't even speak. 

"Fill me up," Sara manages, practically choking around a moan. "Please, I wanna -"

Ava pulls her fingers back again, adds another and presses the three of them against Sara. It's more of a stretch this time, closer to what she needs. Sara squirms again at the feeling. "You want me to fill you up as far as you'll go?" Ava asks. She presses her fingers partway into Sara, chuckles at the sound of her sigh. "Want me to stretch you out?" 

" _Yes_ , please I'm-," Sara sighs. "I need it." 

Ava slides her fingers home as she leans down and runs her tongue across Sara's clit. It's so fucking - 

Sara groans, wriggles down the bed so that her feet are flat and her knees are bent and now at least she can get purchase to fuck herself on Ava's hand. She rocks her hips until Ava starts to match her rhythm; the feel of her fingers comforting inside Sara while she works at Sara's clit. 

It's so good. It's so good and Ava's so good, Sara can hardly believe it. 

(Except that she's always this good. Except that they've done this before and part of the reason Ava's so good is because she knows Sara's body inside and out.) 

Ava's tongue works at Sara's clit until she's moaning, fucks Sara with her fingers until she can feel that ache start to ease and turn into something sweet, the pressure that signals the beginning of her orgasm starting to build. 

Ava pulls back one more time, slides a fourth finger into Sara's cunt and that's _it_ , the perfect amount of full. She switches her angle, fucks into Sara's gspot with all of her fingers and Sara feels so good. She's going to scream, she's going to break apart and float away and it'll be worth it. 

She can hear it, the wet slide of Ava's hand fucking into her while Ava's tongue works at her clit. It's perfect. It's so good and Sara's so _close_ and suddenly she can't move. All she can do is stay still, feel Ava's fingers pressing into her and filling her just right, feel Ava's tongue flicking fast and firm on her clit. Time stops, and when it starts again Sara's coming so hard that she's seeing literal stars. 

Her orgasm hits her with force, overtaking her and all she can feel is the way her cunt is flexing around Ava's hand. Her whole body is shuddering, the girth of Ava inside her providing enough stimulation that she feels like her orgasm is on a loop. She shivers again and again, riding what feels like endless waves of it. Ava's tongue is still against her, lapping slowly to help Sara soak up every shudder, every flutter of her walls. It's overwhelming in the very best way. 

Sara comes back to her body in a daze. She's still coming down as Ava slips her hand out, and her cunt flexes and shudders one last time at the sudden emptiness. 

"Hey," Ava whispers. She's at the top of the bed now, level with Sara and her hand is still a little sticky-damp as she rubs Sara's shoulders. "Come here." 

Sara rolls over, presses her nose against Ava's sternum. Ava chuckles, leans over and wraps the covers overtop of them both. "You alright?" Ava asks. 

Sara chuckles into Ava's chest. She sounds fucked out, her laugh dirty and languid and that's just about how she feels. "So good," Sara whispers. 

She feels Ava kiss the top of her head, cuddles deeper into Ava's embrace in reply. "Good," Ava says. 

It's perfect. 

They rest together for a long time, until Sara's recovered enough to recognize the difference between afterglow and letting herself fall asleep. "So," she asks. "You relaxed enough, yet?" 

Ava smiles. "That was quite the break," she says. "I could relax a little more, but I probably should get back to work." 

Ava's still naked, and Sara takes advantage, drags her thumb across Ava's bare breast and squeezes just a little. "You sure?" Sara asks. "I want you to be fully relaxed. So that you're productive." 

Ava squirms, sighs a little at Sara's touch. "Maybe a little more relaxing," she says. "Just a little." 

Sara slips her hand between Ava's legs. "I can do that."


End file.
